


Experiments at Night

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard was still pretty drunk when he woke up realizing where he normally laid his arm on his mattress there was a wall of human instead. He certainly didn't remember bedding Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the silliest things I've ever written. Pay this no mind; I just wanted some Howard with an oral fixation and here we go.

Howard was still pretty drunk when he woke up realizing where he normally laid his arm on his mattress there was a wall of human instead. He normally would have ignored this and gone back to sleep, but he didn't remember bringing anybody to bed and he didn't think he was  _that_  drunk.  Groggily, Howard opened his eyes, ignoring the wooziness in his head to turn on the light and to see the bed intruder.  
  
It was a man, which made Howard's heart stop a little because if he had bedded a man while drunk, while in the presence of other soldiers, that would be a big problem. That would be disastrous. But Howard stared a little longer at the shock of blonde hair on his head and the bulk of his shoulders and how his back tapered into a narrow waist and Howard realized he knew that physique anywhere and his heart sank a little further. He had bedded Captain America?  He didn't even remember it nor did he have any reason to believe that Steve was queer.   
  
So he did the mature thing and poked Steve's back repeatedly until the other woke up and rolled over. And god, even just waking up Steve was beautiful and Howard's mouth nearly watered when he saw Steve's torso. He hadn't seen it since the experiment but he still wanted to lick a trail down his chest to that flat plane of his pelvic muscles. He wondered what Steve's cock looked like, but quickly aborted that thought because it was getting him a little excited.  
  
It took Steve a few moments to speak, rubbing his eyes adorably. "Mr. Stark? What's wrong?"  
  
Howard was having trouble forming coherent sentences, so he just gestured to Steve's majestic body and slurred intelligently, "You're...in bed. Here"   
  
Steve flushed (adorably), "Oh. You were pretty out of it when you left the pub earlier. I brought you to your room and decided to stay in case you choked on your own vomit or something. It’s really warm in here so I took off my shirt, I figured you wouldn’t mind, and I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"So...nothing happened?" Howard didn't know if he was immensely relieved or disappointed.  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow, "What did you think happened?"  
  
Howard should have said nothing, but not all of his mental faculties were present and he shrugged, "Used to waking up next to a lot of...lots of people."  
  
Steve seemed surprised. "Men too?"  
  
Howard definitely should have kept his mouth shut, but he babbled on: "Sometimes. Not as gorgeous as you though.”  
  
Steve's flush just deepened and he looked the other way, "Mr. Stark . . . that's inappropriate. You don't know what you're saying."  
  
Howard took irrational offense at that, even though he should have known that what Steve was saying was perfectly reasonable and if he kept talking he was definitely going to dig himself into a hole.  
  
"I do too. You're perfect, Rogers. But maybe—maybe you just don't wanna hear that from a fag like me."  
  
All the warmth seemed to be sucked out of the room and Steve shifted uneasily. Howard didn’t really notice.   
  
"Don't say things like that Mr. Stark."   
  
"Why not? It's . . . that's true."  
  
"Mr. Stark, you're drunk. Please stop."   
  
"Doesn't make it not true though," he grinned back inappropriately, "I'm a cocksucker. Always have been. Always will be."

"Mr. Stark . . ." Steve looked increasingly uncomfortable but Howard rambled on, thinking since he already said it he might as well clear the air of uncertainty so if Steve wanted to hate him afterwards, he would have a clear reason for doing so.  
  
"Call me Howard! Now...what was I saying? Oh yeah, pops once beat me for it too," he said falsely cheerful, "But didn't change a damn thing. I love a dick in my mouth. I just...I like the control. I like....I like 'em getting all hard in my mouth, knowing that  _I_  did that. I like making a guy real wet, and teasing him apart. I like my throat feeling all raw and my mouth all sore. I _love_ getting cummed on."  
  
Howard stopped with his little rant, mostly because he was going to make himself seriously hard if he kept thinking about it, but also because Steve was so red he looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel.  
  
"Please, stop that M—Howard," Steve choked out with these wide eyes that made Howard think of a baby deer. He didn’t look disgusted like Howard expected him to, hadn’t left yet out of moral indecency. Howard couldn't comprehend why Steve was so upset then, if not for the usual reasons, and frowned, indignant.  
  
"Like you wouldn't wanna be on the other end. I could blow you and prove it now!"   
  
And with that, he yanked off the cover that Steve had been hiding underneath and . . . oh. Steve was hard, or at least partially. He had a pretty good tent going on in his slacks and he looked absolutely mortified. He covered his face with a groan and for a moment Howard was worried that he was crying. What a mood killer.  
  
"Please, _please_ don't tell anyone about this, Mr. Stark."  
  
"Howard. Tell 'em what? That you're queer?"  
  
"I'm not queer! I like dames . . ."  
  
Howard shrugged, "So do I."  
  
That wasn't a lie. He did love women. That's why he slept with them. Frequently. But servicing a lady never seemed quite as fun as with a man, but he didn't say any of this to Steve. He couldn't say that the other's attraction to men was alright, because it had only ever caused a world of hurt for Howard and he doubted the kid had even been with a man properly, but that did give him an idea.   
  
"I'll tell you what, Rogers. How about…you just forget about all this and let me blow you?"  
  
 _"What?"_ Steve seemed horrified.  
  
"I mean, I'm not gonna sell you out either way but uh, I could at least have some incentive."  
  
"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Steve had at least lost the horrified look and now just seemed incredulous.   
  
"No?. . .Yes? I don't know; my head freaking hurts and I probably won't remember any of this, but I just really, really wanna suck your dick."   
  
It wasn't Howard's smoothest seduction, but he was just happy Steve hadn't gotten up and left yet out of disgust. It was also a good sign that Steve was still pretty hard so the idea must not have horrified him too much.  
  
"Howard that is completely inappropriate."  
  
Howard frowned, "I don't think so. Think of it for science…for uh, scientific exploration. We never got to measure your… you know. Or your stamina."  
  
If possible, Steve’s flush darkened. "That type of thing won't help me in the field. And you're too drunk for science."  
  
"Impossible, I am never too drunk for science," He smirked, hoping to convey all the charm he retained while sober. Something must have worked because Steve bit his lip and looked away for a moment before nodding. Howard could have jumped up in the air, gleeful, except he knew it would probably leave him so dizzy he would fall over. So he concentrated his efforts on Steve. This would be the best drunken blow job he had ever given (and it was a testament to who he was that he truly had given plenty).

He climbed carefully between Steve’s legs while the other seemed more and more embarrassed by the moment, and Howard paused, looking up at Steve. His entire face was still red and he was still biting his lip so Howard rubbed his thighs in what was hopefully a soothing manner.   
  
"Hey. _Hey_ , if you're too . . . uncomfortable . . . we don't have to?" Howard said with the most eloquence he could afford to muster. Truthfully, he hoped Steve would still want to go through with this, but he also didn't want Steve to hate him and that would be more awful than not sucking his dick.   
  
"No, I—" Steve sighed and put on a resolute expression, "Continue."  
  
Howard got Steve to raise his hips and pulled down the slacks and his eyes widened. It wasn't like he wasn't completely expecting it, but Steve was big. If there was a God in heaven, He was certainly favoring Howard Stark today and Howard was going to be furious if he didn't remember any of this later.  
  
"Did the serum make you...larger?"  
  
Steve gasped when Howard wrapped a hand around it and nodded, "Y-yeah. And it gets bigger."  
  
"It gets—?  _Christ._ "  
  
Howard was officially salivating now. He had never met anyone who had managed to be a "show-er" and a grower, but that wasn't going to daunt him. He continued stroking as his mind sluggishly came up with a game plan on how to tackle this problem. Steve's girth was the problem, mostly, but Howard had plenty of experience with thick cocks. He would just ease himself to it in the meantime.   
  
Howard licked Steve's exposed head before giving it a hard suck and Steve's hips bucked in surprise. Steve seemed to be breathing harder and Howard just grinned up at him when he had the chance. If Steve looked this wrecked already, Howard couldn't imagine what it'd be like when he really got going. He knelt back down again and lazily licked along the side, teasing, and watching Steve's expression. He savored the taste, the feeling of Steve pulsing against his tongue and he pressed many sloppy kisses along the vein and head. He particularly enjoyed the spasm that rocked through Steve's body when he dug his tongue beneath Steve's foreskin.  
  
He didn't normally tease like this, but Steve looked like he was going to tear the bed sheets with his fingers at any moment and it made Howard unbelievably hard.  
  
"Howard," Steve whined.  
  
"I can't help it," He grinned, "Your cock is so gorgeous. I bet uh, I bet every person you fuck would feel so tight with this thing."  
  
Steve whimpered and Howard did not imagine how Steve's dick twitched in his hand. Howard licked his lips and decided to concentrate on playing out that particular fantasy as he idly pumped Steve.  
  
"I bet . . . I would feel so tight for you. You like the thought of that? Fucking me?"  
  
Steve bit his lip again, nodding guiltily and Howard throbbed inside his trousers.   
  
"I'd love that too. I'd love to ride you after I finish sucking you off. I bet you recover really quickly . . . don't you?"  
  
Howard didn't expect for Steve to answer in the affirmative but when the other did, his mind went places. He stroked harder and Steve squirmed in his grasp.  
  
"You could prolly fuck me over and over and . . . never get tired. I bet you could fill me up with both ways like it was my breakfast or somethin'."  
  
" _Howard_ ," Steve groaned, looking ten kinds of desperate.   
  
"You want me to finish sucking you off? Or do you wanna fuck my throat?"  
  
A nod and Howard pressed his thumb against the slit of his head.   
  
"Go on, tell me."

Steve looked so embarrassed but it was completely worth it when he stammered,

"I wanna—I wanna fuck your throat."

Howard grinned again and got back to work. His mouth was tugged wide by Steve’s girth and it was absolutely wonderful. He could tell that Steve’s thigh muscles were straining with the effort to not thrust up as Howard slid down. He got a little over 3/4ths of the way down before it began to feel like it was getting to be too much and reached up to stroke the bare cock his mouth couldn’t reach. He bobbed up and down while watching Steve’s reactions with mirthful eyes. An aroused flush had crept down Steve’s neck and chest, his pupils were blown wide and his face was scrunched up, his whole body tense like he was afraid of moving. It was almost adorable and after a few minutes Howard slid Steve out of his mouth with a slurp.

Steve’s dick hit his stomach with a wet ‘thwap’ and he was already leaking. Howard licked up a fat bead of precum and he didn’t think it was possible for Steve to look more embarrassed.

“Hey,” Howard said, giving the other a firm stroke. “I thought you said you wanted to fuck my throat.”

Steve bit his lip. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, Captain. Trust me, if you did, I’d bite your dick. So…” Howard leaned forward and grabbed Steve’s hand to put it on top of his head.

“I want you to use me. I wanna choke on your cock. I want you to make my throat so raw I won’t be able to talk tomorrow and I want you to cum all over my face. Got that?”

Steve nodded and curled his fingers through Howard’s dark hair. After a moment’s hesitation, he pulled Howard forward and Howard eagerly let the other’s cock get pushed in his mouth. He could tell that Steve was still restraining himself but allowed the other to continue to thrust into him at a halting pace.

“Howard,” Steve panted and Howard felt secretly pleased that the other seemed to enjoy it so much.  The pace grew steadier as time went on. Steve let out these little gasps and hisses every time Howard’s throat contracted around his cock and Howard was still so hard he could barely stand it. Feeling his mouth and throat so gloriously full, he reached down to palm himself and groaned around Steve, making the other buck harder into his mouth and his lips felt so bruised and wonderful. The more Steve fucked Howard’s mouth the more he seemed to lose his resolve. By the time Howard fished his dick out and stroked it in time to Steve’s rough thrusting, he was drooling and the other’s balls were slapping against his chin.

Howard almost let out a frustrated noise when Steve slowed down with a stammered,

“I can’t—I’m gonna—” but he understood that Steve wouldn’t be able to stop in time if he kept going. Howard smirked and wrapped his hand back around Steve’s cock.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, giving Steve’s cock a hard squeeze that made the other’s entire body tense. Good, he thought; that meant the other was close. Howard knelt back down and lapped at the head while reaching down to rub and squeeze Steve’s balls.

“God!” Steve hissed, canting his hips and Howard redoubled his efforts. It didn’t take long at all, as soon as he got a rhythm going. Howard pulled off when the other tensed up and Steve let out a gorgeous moan as he came all over Howard’s face. He could feel it dripping down his nose, cheek, chin, and lips and began to fist his own cock, unbelievably turned on.

Steve watched Howard until he finished and when he did, Steve cleared his throat nervously, “Um, thanks for that. That was…unbelievable.”

Howard licked the cum off of his lips and grinned, “I think you’re the first to ever thank me, but don’t mention it. The pleasure was definitely all mine.”

Steve seemed to hesitate with something before asking, “Can I kiss you?”

Howard was bemused; no one had ever asked him that before. Most just took it when they wanted it but he nodded. Steve smiled, his first real smile of the night, and crawled over to Howard. He looked unsure, but put his hand on Howard’s hip and leaned in to press their mouths together. Howard’s lips were still swollen and hot and he groaned when Steve deepened the kiss, reaching around to cup Howard’s behind. Steve seemed to still be affected by their previous actions because Howard could feel him slowly growing hard against his hips.

He broke the kiss, amused, and gave Steve’s dick a hard squeeze, before looking up into the other’s pupil blown eyes.

“You really weren’t joking about being able to come over and over, were ya?”

Steve’s cheeks colored (again? After all they’d done?), and he nodded, saying, “Yeah . . .were—were you serious about wanting to ride me?”

 Howard couldn’t help it; he threw his head back and laughed, amazed that Steve even had to ask. He calmed down, seeing the other’s confused expression, and chuckled,

“No, I was definitely serious about that.” It didn’t even matter that he probably wouldn’t get it up again for a while; getting Steve inside of him in any way possible had been a priority since he had seen Steve’s dick. But Steve seemed hesitant about something again so Howard kissed him again and murmured hotly against his lips,

“Don’t you worry your pretty face. I’ll do all the work and I’ll make you come so hard you won’t be able to tell up from down. So lie down and let’s see what the serum can do.”

Steve shuddered in his grasp, before lying back down on the bed. His cock was already half-mast and he made such a pretty picture Howard almost didn’t want to ruin him again. But Howard had a desire to be filled and a desire to tear down every single inhibition of the other until Steve was screaming and desperate. Howard licked his lips and eyed a drawer with lubricant in it next to his bed. This was going to be a grand experiment indeed.       


End file.
